Conventional messaging systems generally allow users to exchange electronic mail messages across a network. Often, users may perform a multitude of activities in other applications while composing an electronic mail message. It may often be useful for a recipient of an email to be aware of the activities of the sender of an email around the time that the email was sent. In order for the recipient of the electronic mail message to know what those activities were, the sender may be required to describe the activities via telephone, written description, attaching screenshots, and the like.